Edward and Winry Drabbles
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: Collection de textes écrits pour la communauté 30baisers sur LiveJournal. /EdWin\
1. Que si ça en vaut la peine

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui se rapporte à Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix.**

* * *

**Thème : 2 – Nouvelle ; lettre  
****Note de l'auteur : ****Je publierai ici tous les one-shots que j'écrirai pour la communauté 30baisers. :)**

* * *

_Que si ça en vaut la peine_

Edward Elric n'écrit pas de lettre. 

Il ne téléphone pas très souvent non plus, sauf si c'est pour une maintenance exceptionnelle de son auto-mail – ce qu'elle s'empresse d'ailleurs de faire à chaque fois, après l'avoir sermonné comme il se doit...

Non, Edward Elric n'est pas du genre à donner des nouvelles, pas tant que celles-ci n'en valent pas la peine.

Ainsi, on peut se demander pourquoi Winry Rockbell passe la plus grande partie de son temps libre à regarder l'horizon du haut de sa fenêtre. Chaque jour elle attend Tim, le facteur, descend à sa rencontre, et lui pose sa question habituelle. Toujours la même réponse.

« Désolé, Melle Rockbell, je n'ai rien pour vous. »

Alors elle remonte chez elle, et reprend ses activités journalières.

Le lendemain, le même rituel. La même issue.

Edward Elric n'écrit jamais, et ça Winry Rockbell le sait parfaitement, car elle le connaît depuis toujours.

On peut donc se demander pourquoi elle attend.

Ou plutôt, ce qu'elle attend.

Un jour, après plusieurs années, la réponse du facteur change enfin.

Il a écrit.

_On revient._

Deux mots sur une feuille blanche. Aucune signature. Mais une certitude qui la fait soudain sourire.

Cette fois-ci, elle se met à courir en direction du petit village de Resembool. Elle dévale la colline, dépasse les champs dorés, court aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bat fort, et ce n'est pas à cause de sa course.

Edward Elric n'écrit jamais. Pas si ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle entre dans le village, se dirige à présent vers la gare. Elle est encore loin, mais elle peut apercevoir la fumée qu'émet la cheminée de la locomotive. Elle accélère.

Pas si ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle arrive enfin à destination. Les passagers ont déjà commencé à descendre du train. Dans la foule, elle se fraye un chemin et se rapproche du quai. Elle le parcourt du regard, cherchant des visages familiers.

Il n'écrit pas. Sauf pour une nouvelle extraordinaire.

Elle les voit alors. Son sourire s'agrandit, des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Deux prunelles dorées se fixent sur elle ; il l'a vue aussi. Un sourire similaire au sien apparaît sur son visage, et il fend la foule pour la rejoindre. A côté de lui, une autre tête blonde légèrement plus grande le suit sans attendre.

Lorsqu'ils la rejoignent, elle ne bouge pas d'abord. Elle est sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle se jette alors au cou du plus grand, l'étreignant avec force. Il lui rend son étreinte maladroitement, mais le voir sourire lui fait chaud au cœur.

Elle le lâche ensuite, et se tourne vers l'aîné des deux frères. Tous les deux se regardent longuement, avant qu'elle n'effectue un pas vers lui et l'enlace. Le blond se raidit brièvement, puis se détend doucement et l'enlace tendrement à son tour. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes. Des larmes de joie.

Soudain, le nez dans son cou, Winry murmure :

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de ton auto-mail ? »

Un rire grave résonne à ses oreilles et Edward l'embrasse tendrement avant de rompre l'étreinte. Passant un bras à sa taille, il prend sa valise et fait signe à Alphonse qui hoche la tête en souriant. Ils prennent alors tous les trois la direction de la maison Rockbell.

Edward Elric n'écrit jamais. Alors si un jour cela lui arrive, c'est que cela en valait la peine.

* * *

**Voili, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé... ou pas. ;D**


	2. Réconfort

** Thème : 24 – Bonne nuit  
****Note de l'auteur : ****Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé pour le premier one-shot, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir. :D Je vous en soumets alors un deuxième, que j'ai écrit en une fois, et je suis assez fière de celui-ci. Et puis, même si ce thème a été plus qu'exploité dans les fictions FMA, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Alors vive les orages. ;P  
**

* * *

_Réconfort_

A nouveau, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair déchira le ciel sombre et pluvieux, éclairant brièvement sa chambre ; elle s'enfonça un peu plus sous ses couvertures. Elle détestait les orages. Déjà, petite, elle détestait dormir seule lorsqu'un orage éclatait en pleine nuit. Cela avait la mauvaise manie de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Et elle n'avait pas changé.

La pluie continuait de tomber, et le tonnerre gronda encore une fois. Il était juste au-dessus, quelle chance...

Elle ferma les paupières avec force, et tint sa couverture serrée autour d'elle, essayant de faire abstraction de son entourage. Elle se refusait à se lever pour aller rejoindre sa grand-mère, elle n'était plus une petite fille, bon sang !

Edward était là aussi, pour faire des réparations. Il avait laissé Alphonse à Central et était resté pour la nuit, vu l'évolution qu'avait pris le temps en fin d'après-midi. Non, se répéta-t-elle, hors de question. De plus, il n'accepterait jamais.

Ainsi, recroquevillée en position fœtale au milieu de son lit, Winry restait terrifiée, mortifiée à l'idée de se comporter comme une petite fille effrayée par l'orage et d'aller chercher une compagnie rassurante. Sa main serrant sa couverture dans un mouvement crispé, elle maudit les orages, le tonnerre, et tout ce qui allait avec, et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Un beau soleil... pas de pluie... les oiseaux qui chantent... un temps idéal pour bosser sur des auto-mails dans la joie et la bonne humeur...

Cependant, un nouveau coup de tonnerre eut raison d'elle et elle se leva d'un bond, n'en pouvant plus. Maudissant son manque de courage face à quelques facéties climatiques, elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, gardant toujours sa couverture serrée autour d'elle dans un geste convulsif. Il était quand même une heure et demie du matin.

Elle fit un pas dans le couloir, puis s'arrêta brusquement. De la lumière émanait du dessous de la porte voisine à la sienne. Celle d'Edward.

Il ne dormait pas ? A cette heure-ci ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte, hésita quelques instants, puis l'ouvrit doucement. La vue qui s'offrit à elle la surprit : Edward ne dormait effectivement pas ; au contraire, assis sur son lit défait, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs même pas entendu entrer.

« Edward ? »

Un léger sursaut secoua ses épaules et il se tourna vers elle, l'air étonné de la voir debout.

« Winry ? Tu n'es pas couchée ?

- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir... expliqua-t-elle doucement. Et toi ?

- Non plus. Trop de choses en tête. Impossible de trouver le sommeil...

- Ah... » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle n'osait pas non plus avouer à voix haute qu'elle était tout simplement terrorisée par l'orage et qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir toute seule. Mais maintenant qu'elle était ici, que pouvait-elle faire de sa fierté ?

De son côté, Edward avait retourné son regard vers la fenêtre, sans rien dire de plus. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, Winry restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Edward regardant la pluie tomber sur la vitre dans un battement régulier.

Par contre, le tonnerre ne semblait pas d'avis de laisser planer ce silence relatif, et gronda avec plus de force que les autres fois. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation et ferma la porte avant de se précipiter sur le lit à côté d'Edward. Ce dernier, surpris, se laissa faire lorsqu'elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, tremblante.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il passait un bras dans son dos en le frottant avec douceur, pour la calmer. « Toujours aussi peur des orages, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement contre son torse, et il poussa un profond soupir.

« Et tu veux rester ici pour la nuit ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'hésitation cette fois. Il eut un nouveau soupir.

« Winry...

- S'il te plaît... murmura-t-elle, relevant la tête. Juste pour cette nuit... »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une raison pour refuser, mais avec ces yeux-là... Il leva les yeux au ciel en râlant. « Bon, très bien, mais juste pour cette nuit. »

Elle eut un sourire soulagé et revint se blottir contre lui lorsque le tonnerre se remit à gronder. Il éteignit la lumière et se remit à frotter son dos avec sa main de chair, dans un geste de réconfort.

Elle se calma petit à petit, la présence d'Edward la rassurant. Elle se sentait protégée. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon où rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre ou lui faire de mal. Ainsi, petit à petit, elle commença à somnoler. Avant de s'endormir pour de bon, elle murmura un « merci » puis sombra finalement dans le monde des rêves.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle se fut endormie, Edward s'allongea doucement, Winry toujours contre lui – de toute manière, elle s'accrochait à lui si fort qu'il lui aurait été impossible de se dégager – et la regarda dormir paisiblement. Il sourit d'un air résigné.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te refuser quelque chose. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec simplicité, puis resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Bonne nuit », murmura-t-il en s'endormant à son tour, et il la sentit sourire contre lui dans son sommeil.


	3. Ce qui ne se dit pas

** Thème : 29 – Le bruit des vagues  
****Note de l'auteur : J'ai honte, j'ai honte, j'ai honte... (en plus, y a une fic intitulée comme ça sur le site x3) Mais je suis déjà en retard (je crois...), alors pas le temps faire des chichis... Bonne lecture...**

* * *

_Ce qui ne se dit pas_

« C'est immense ! » s'exclama Al alors qu'ils longeaient la jetée.

Edward eut un léger sourire. Ce n'était plus très souvent qu'Al se laissait aller à de telles exclamations de joie. Même s'il n'était qu'une armure, il était certain que s'il avait eu son vrai corps, un large sourire fendrait son visage et ses yeux brilleraient avec vivacité.

Un peu plus mélancolique, Ed répondit : « C'est vrai que c'est beau... on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de voir la mer, hein ? »

L'armure hocha vigoureusement la tête, puis reprit sa marche aux côtés de son frère.

La quête des deux frères les avait en effet menés à Orbay, une ville portuaire s'ouvrant sur la mer au Nord-est du pays. Tout à l'Est se trouvait le pays de Xing, auquel on pouvait accéder par un long voyage en bateau, ou en traversant le désert. Les rares personnes faisant ce voyage pour des raisons autres que commerciales préféraient généralement le bateau, plus long mais plus sûr, à la traversée du désert, à laquelle on n'était pas toujours certain de ressortir en vie et indemne. Le commerce maritime entre Amestris et Xing impliquaient donc la présence de nombreuses échoppes touristiques et/ou 'exotiques'.

« Il faudrait ramener un souvenir à Winry, fit alors Al, pour faire passer ton auto-mail...

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai... marmonna Ed, se rappelant de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait aujourd'hui son auto-mail, après une petite escarmouche face à des homonculus peu coopératifs (ces derniers répondraient que c'était _eux_ qui n'étaient pas très coopératifs, mais tout dépend du point de vue...). T'as une idée de cadeau ? demanda-t-il en regardant les étalages des stands devant lesquels ils passaient.

- Non... on aurait pu lui trouver des boucles d'oreille mais...

- Hors de question, coupa Ed. Elle se percerait encore des trous, cette folle...

- C'est ce que j'allais dire ! protesta Al.

- Ouais. Bon. On regarde ce qu'il y a puis on avise ?

- D'accord. »

Ils errèrent alors quelque temps au milieu des échoppes. On pouvait dire qu'ils ne manquaient pas de choix ! Il y avait absolument de tout. Même de gros coquillages coniques aux éclats arc-en-ciel. C'est d'ailleurs sur eux que l'attention d'Ed s'arrêta. Il se pencha plus près et observa les gros coquillages disposés sur l'étalage.

Remarquant son attention toute particulière, le marchand intervint avec un léger accent :

« Ce sont des coquillages qui proviennent d'au-delà de l'horizon, dit-il d'une voix chantante. Leur couleur exceptionnelle est due à une érosion partielle par les courants des fonds marins. Ils sont très rares. Leur principale qualité est qu'on entend la mer si on pose l'ouverture sur son oreille... la rumeur dit que chaque personne entend quelque chose de différent suivant celle qu'elle porte dans son cœur, si c'est cette dernière qui lui a offert... il permettrait de dire ce qui ne se dit pas. »

Ed haussa un sourcil devant ces vagues rumeurs. Ca avait plus l'air d'un attrape-touriste – ou en tout cas attrape-acheteur – qu'autre chose, ces histoires. Néanmoins, les coquillages avaient un aspect extérieur à vous couper le souffle. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les coquilles vides, et elles commençaient immédiatement à étinceler, leurs couleurs variant sans cesse. Un spectacle magnifique.

Qu'importe la voix mielleuse et les légendes abracadabrantes du marchand, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait.

Il en prit tout de même un pour l'écouter.

Un souffle s'y répercutait en écho, donnant l'impression de vagues se fracassant contre une falaise. Le souffle du vent, le bruit des vagues.

Yep, on croirait entendre la mer.

Ed reposa le coquillage avec un petit sourire, secouant la tête.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Ed ? »

Al, qui était parti regarder un peu de son côté, venait de revenir, apparemment bredouille.

« Ouaip », répondit tranquillement son frère aîné en sortant de quoi payer le marchand qui lui tendit un sac en papier et lui rendit sa monnaie en le remerciant.

« Quoi ? demanda Al.

- De quoi la faire rêver un peu, dit Ed en mettant le sac en papier dans sa poche. Tu viens ? On a un train à prendre... »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies _encore_ cassé ton auto-mail. Ca t'arrive de ne pas faire de trucs dangereux ? grogna Winry pour la énième fois en remontant la carapace extérieure de bras d'Ed, à présent réparé. 

- C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui leur cherchais des crosses, répondit le blond sur le même ton. Je ne fais pas _exprès_ non plus, faut pas exagérer !

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Winry en resserrant une dernière vis. Voilà ! Comme neuf ! »

Ed se leva et s'étira longuement. Il était plus à l'aise en effet. Après avoir testé le bon fonctionnement de son auto-mail, il se retourna vers Winry et lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant.

« Merci, ça va mieux ! Il répondait mal...

- Tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Enfin bref... » Elle se mit à rassembler ses outils de travail. « Par contre, tu aurais pu prévenir, lui reprocha-t-elle. Vous débarquez toujours à l'improviste, c'est pas super pratique... »

Ed fit la moue, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il alla s'affaler dans le canapé, non loin de ses affaires. Il s'assit sans faire attention sur son manteau, mais sentit quelque chose de dur dans la poche droite. _Ah..._

« Et puis vous ne racontez jamais rien... vous voyagez tellement, vous pourriez en parler un peu ! J'aimerais bien voyager aussi... En dehors de Rush Valley et Central, je veux dire », ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, et serra le sac en papier dans sa main gauche.

« Enfin... » Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, puis alla le rejoindre sur le canapé, s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Vous restez jusqu'à quand ?

- On devrait partir demain matin aux aurores. Apparemment, il y a quelques problèmes sur la ligne, donc il y a moins de trains que d'habitude, et comme on doit être de retour à Central le plus tôt possible...

- Je vois... »

Elle se tut, et lui aussi. Un ange passa, tandis qu'aucun des deux jeunes gens ne savaient que dire. Resserrant sa prise autour du paquet, Ed finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Win...

- Mmh ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogatif, et attendit qu'il poursuive.

- Je... rah et puis zut. Tiens. » Il lui tendit le paquet, se sentant soudain rougir d'embarras, et se leva presque immédiatement lorsqu'elle l'eut pris, prise au dépourvu.

Elle regarda tour à tour le paquet et Ed, puis ouvrit le paquet, et son contenu lui coupa le souffle. « Wow, qu'est-ce que... » Elle ne termina pas sa question, et ne sentit pas Ed se rapprocher et prendre le coquillage dans ses mains.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ne pas avoir l'occasion de voyager, expliqua-t-il lentement. Comme on ne peut décemment pas t'emmener avec nous, je me suis dit qu'un souvenir... et comme tu n'as jamais vu la mer... » Il la regarda, et vit les étincelles d'émerveillement dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille alors qu'un rayon de soleil opportun apportait plus de lumière et plus de couleurs à l'objet.

« C'est superbe..., souffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini », dit-il avec un petit sourire. Puis il posa le coquillage contre son oreille. « Ecoute. »

Elle parut surprise, puis ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter. Un sourire parcourut ses lèvres tandis qu'elle devinait le bruit qu'elle entendait au creux de la coquille vide. Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'émotion la submergeait.

« Merci », fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Elle écarta le coquillage et la main d'Ed, et se leva pour l'étreindre. « Merci », répéta-t-elle.

A la grande surprise d'Ed, elle l'embrassa également sur la joue – juste là où il avait reçu sa clé de douze en arrivant – puis prit le coquillage et monta dans sa chambre, le laissant planté au milieu de la pièce, figé.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et colla à nouveau l'ouverture sur son oreille, ne se lassant pas d'écouter. Ces vagues en écho, elle était certaine de les entendre dire trois mots...


	4. A Return

**Thème : 20 – Retour à la maison****  
Note de l'auteur : Ok, on va dire que je me suis pas foulée, je sors de la grippe, je suis en retard, et j'ai écrit ça trèèès vite avant de me coucher sans regarder les thèmes. J'ai du bol qu'il y ait juste celui qu'il fallait en stock... XD D'accord, c'était facile...**

* * *

_A Return_

_Blood._

La coupure au dessus de son œil droit saignait abondamment et lui bloquait la vue. Au loin pourtant, dans l'obscurité, il arriva à distinguer la silhouette d'une maison.

_Dirt._

Ses vêtements étaient sales et en lambeaux. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien. La pluie commença à tomber dru sur ses plaies à vif et à tremper le tissu. Il n'en avait cure. Il continua de marcher vers cette lumière au loin.

_Memories_.

Des rires. Une voix familière. L'odeur du métal. Un baiser.

_Home._

Un sentiment envahit son corps tandis qu'il poursuivait sa route avec un peu plus de vigueur. Plus loin. Plus vite. Plus près. Presque.

_A promise._

Il avait promis. Il avait promis. Encore plus loin. Une porte se dessinait. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une forte lumière qui l'aveugla presque. Il entendit un aboiement. Un cri. Marcher, encore.

_Inconsciousness._

Des points noirs envahirent sa vision, il trébucha, s'effondra à terre. Quelqu'un se précipitait à ses côtés, semblait hurler quelque chose. Il perdit brièvement connaissance.

_Tears._

La pluie tombait toujours, froide et dure. Un corps chaud l'étreignait avec force. Des gouttes tièdes coulaient dans son cou. Son esprit reprenant lentement connaissance les reconnut comme des larmes. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières, révélant deux pupilles ambrées dilatées par la fièvre. Il entraperçut de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux azur.

_A smile._

Il sourit. Leva sa main gauche, caressa la joue de l'autre. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il ferma les yeux. Ignora les voix étouffées par la pluie, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_A return._


	5. Prise de conscience

**Thème : 30 - Baiser  
Note de l'auteur : C'est parti d'une scène peu après la transmutation d'Ed et Al (scène supprimée après la relecture), et puis, je ne sais pas, je suis partie en live, sept ans après... Et après, bonjour pour trouver quel thème pourrait bien coller au drabble... Forcément le 30, bien sûr, forcément le 30...  
**

* * *

_Prise de conscience  
_

Il leva les yeux vers elle à son entrée, et lui sourit gentiment. « Hey.

- Hey, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Alors, on se remet ?

- Comme tu vois, dit-il simplement en se redressant. J'espère pouvoir bientôt retourner à Central, apparemment Al aurait trouvé quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi, il n'a pas pu en dire trop long au téléphone... »

Un simple sourire et un soupir à peine perceptible.

« Normalement, ça devrait prendre une semaine pour que tu guérisses complètement, mais je suppose que tu ne pourras jamais attendre aussi longtemps... Trois jours, c'est le minimum si tu prends du repos sans t'agiter.

- Raaah, facile à dire... rester sans bouger trois jours d'affilée, c'est chiant... déjà deux, c'était long, mais là... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle sourit en le voyant bouder, les bras croisés. La vue de son auto-mail lui rappela la maintenance à venir.

« Tu sais, j'ai dit 'sans t'agiter', mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras pas sortir. Du moment que tu ne fais pas l'andouille – comme d'habitude –, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Sinon, je profiterai du temps que tu restes à Resembool pour te faire ta maintenance, ton auto-mail aussi a l'air d'avoir souffert.

- Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ?... fit-il, l'air suspicieux, presque surpris, en la voyant aussi calme pour parler de l'état (lamentable) de son auto-mail.

- Ca servirait à quoi ? On t'a déjà bien amoché, et je ne voudrai pas être à l'origine d'un retard dans le planning de monsieur, sauf si ce dernier _insiste_ bien sûr...

- Non non non ! Oublie ! Hem... alors, donc, je peux sortir... ? »

Elle rit et proposa de l'aider à se lever, ce qu'il accepta après quelques grognements. Ils descendirent tous deux tant bien que mal les escaliers et elle l'emmena dehors, où le soleil baignait les collines de sa lumière éclatante et chaude. Arrivés dehors, il demanda un peu plus de liberté de mouvement, ce qu'elle lui concéda avec quelques avertissements, puis il proposa de se promener un peu tous les deux.

Resembool n'avait pas changé malgré les années qui avaient passées. Cela faisait à présent sept ans que les deux frères cherchaient la Pierre. Sept ans qu'ils parcouraient le pays, sept ans qu'ils gardaient l'espoir de retrouver leurs corps, sept ans qu'elle les soutenait, sept ans qu'ils tombaient dans des combats qui envoyaient le plus souvent l'aîné à l'hôpital, ou le renvoyait à Resembool. Cette fois-ci n'était pas différente. Du moins dans l'issue, car Ed ne s'était éternisé ni sur les faits, ni sur la raison qui avait poussé son frère à rester à Central City quand lui était renvoyé en convalescence dans leur ville natale.

Ils descendirent le chemin de terre qui menait à la maison, et s'aventurèrent ensuite hors du sentier, dans l'herbe, en direction d'un vieux chêne près duquel ils aimaient jouer étant petits. En plus d'offrir un terrain de jeux idéal avec son tronc large et ses nombreuses branches – faciles à grimper et déployées de telle manière qu'un espace pouvant servir de cabane restait libre au milieu d'elles –, l'arbre était situé en haut d'une petite colline qui donnait une vue superbe sur toute la campagne.

Ils grimpèrent lentement la colline, puis décidèrent de s'arrêter au vieux chêne – ou du moins le conseilla-t-elle avec de forts arguments, vu l'essoufflement poussé du jeune homme – au pied duquel ils s'assirent. Ils restèrent un long moment sans mot dire, se contentant d'observer le paysage paisible de leur campagne. Une brise souffla, jouant avec leurs cheveux, se mêlant à leurs souffles, et s'évanouit dans les collines.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, poussant un long soupir de contentement, les yeux rivés vers le feuillage du grand chêne, à travers lequel la lumière éclatante du soleil arrivait à se frayer un passage. Il ferma les yeux, et une nouvelle brise vint secouer le feuillage qui les surplombait, agitant son ombre qui les couvait.

« Fatigué ? »

Il ouvrit un œil, révélant une pupille couleur d'or, puis le referma d'un air ennuyé. « Pas du tout, répondit-il d'une voix tranquille. Je me disais juste qu'il serait dommage de repartir maintenant, avec une si belle vue... »

Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, paraissant légèrement exaspérée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait avouer que la montée l'avait épuisé et qu'il allait devoir récupérer un peu avant d'espérer entamer le chemin de retour tout seul. Mais elle se contenta de remonter ses jambes et de s'y appuyer, son regard se perdant dans les collines. La seconde fois qu'elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il semblait si paisible que l'on aurait dit qu'il dormait.

Elle s'étira doucement, puis s'allongea à son tour, sur le côté, l'observant avec un léger sourire.

« Pas fatigué, hein... Tu es sur le point de t'endormir. Un peu tôt pour une sieste, tu ne crois pas ?

- C'est faux, je ne suis pas en train de m'endormir, vint un marmonnement peu convaincant en réponse.

- Tu t'entends ? Ah, toi alors..., soupira-t-elle en souriant. Je te connais, tu sais. »

Pas de réponse. Sa respiration s'était faite calme et paisible, lente et régulière. Malgré tout, il se sera endormi. Elle secoua la tête, mais le laissa prendre un repos bien mérité. S'installant un peu plus confortablement dans l'herbe, elle continua à l'observer, pensive.

« Tant de temps à passer... », murmura-t-elle.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le vent qui souffla à nouveau pour ensuite se perdre dans la campagne, et dans la chaleur douce de ce début d'après-midi, elle suivit l'exemple de son compagnon et laissa toute pensée la quitter pour quelques heures.

* * *

Lorsque ses sens lui revinrent, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. A la limite, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle était tellement bien que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rester ainsi pour l'éternité. 

Une main caressait doucement ses longs cheveux, qu'elle avait gardés lâchés. Elle se trouvait serrée contre un corps chaud, la tête contre sa poitrine, et entendait son cœur battre à un rythme régulier et apaisant, lui communiquant un agréable sentiment de sécurité. Une voix résonna de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, la faisant frissonner.

« Tu es réveillée. »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et le visage souriant de son ami apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle cilla à plusieurs reprises, pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

« Bien dormi ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, les souvenirs précédant son assoupissement lui revenant en mémoire. Elle se mit à bouger légèrement, puis s'écarta de lui, s'étira sans hâte, le sentant se redresser derrière elle pour s'appuyer contre le tronc de l'arbre. Enfin, elle se retourna vers lui. « Très bien, merci beaucoup. Tu es un bon oreiller, tu sais.

- Haha, merci. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu au départ mais...

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ? Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je m'étais déplacée...

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Au contraire, je pense que j'ai pu bien dormir grâce à toi. »

La gêne qu'elle s'était efforcée de dissimuler se manifesta alors par un rougissement prononcé, et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner les yeux et de faire de son mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle l'entendit rire chaleureusement derrière elle, et elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. L'air tranquille, il la regardait d'une manière indescriptible, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier s'étendit alors qu'il croisait son regard. « Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis », dit-il avec simplicité.

Le rouge de ses joues s'assombrit encore – si c'était possible –, et elle se détourna violemment, marmonnant : « Crétin. »

Il eut un nouveau rire, et lorsqu'il se fut éteint, il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur, où deux oiseaux s'ébattaient. « Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. »

Elle parut surprise, et se retourna vers lui, attendant la suite. Son regard était perdu dans l'immensité céleste.

« Pendant que tu dormais, je t'ai observé, et je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Tu as toujours été là pour nous. Chaque instant, chaque pépin, qu'il ait été mécanique ou autre. Toujours. Tu m'as créé un bras et une jambe avec lesquels je puisse me relever et faire face aux obstacles, tu t'inquiètes pour nos vies à chaque instant, quand moi je ne pense guère à la mienne, tant je suis aveuglé par ma détermination de ramener le corps d'Al coûte que coûte. Je me suis toujours dit que ma punition n'était rien par rapport à la sienne, qu'il souffrait bien plus que moi, et que c'était injuste. Que je méritais ce qui m'est arrivé. Que si je réussis à ramener le corps d'Al, cela suffira bien, et que quitte à sacrifier ma vie pour y arriver, ça en valait le coup. Que ça n'avait pas d'importance et qu'on ne poserait pas de question. Pourtant... »

Il s'interrompit brièvement, sentant son regard rivé sur lui, le fixant avec intensité.

« Pourtant, pour toi, et je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte... pour toi, ça importe. Enormément. Tu veux nous voir tous les deux saufs. Tous tes efforts, c'était dans ce seul but. Nous aider à avancer. M'aider _moi_. Et je l'avais totalement occulté... Quel idiot...

- Ed...

- Un véritable idiot. Tellement idiot que ce n'est après toutes ces années que je m'en rends compte. »

Elle cilla, ayant l'impression qu'il ne parlait plus tout à fait de la même chose, mais elle se rapprocha de lui, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Un long soupir, totalement différent de celui qu'il avait pu pousser quelques heures plus tôt, lui échappa. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il secoua la tête, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres, puis, sans prévenir, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne rompit pas le baiser. Au lieu de quoi, elle y répondit, fermant les yeux et passant doucement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour osé, encore moins songé, à faire le premier pas. Même si elle l'avait secrètement souhaité tout à l'heure quand son discours semblait finalement se détourner de son sujet original, elle ne pensait pas que _c'était_ ce qu'il voulait dire.

Elle sentit ses bras se nouer à sa taille et l'attirer plus près de lui, approfondissant le baiser. Leur position n'était néanmoins pas des plus commodes, et s'en suivit donc la chute inévitable. Ils tombèrent alors en arrière, sans se séparer, et l'un sur l'autre, ils ne rompirent finalement le baiser que lorsque l'air vint cruellement à manquer. Se regardant dans les yeux, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, sans parler. Une lueur espiègle traversa alors le regard d'Ed, et il les fit se retourner brusquement, provoquant un léger cri de surprise du côté de Winry qui se retrouva en dessous de lui. Alors qu'elle allait protester, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, dans un baiser plus franc et plus affirmé que le précédent, baiser auquel elle ne tarda pas à répondre, un gémissement lui échappant.

* * *

Quand, quelques temps plus tard, ils eurent réussi à se décoller l'un de l'autre pour se décider à prendre le chemin du retour et furent revenus à la maison... 

« Aïe... j'ai des courbatures partout..., gémit-il en se traînant jusqu'au canapé où il s'affala d'un air épuisé.

- Voilà ce que ça donne, de se rouler dans l'herbe quand on sait qu'on est convalescent et que ses blessures ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries, fit-elle en s'agenouillant près lui pour examiner sa jambe auto-mail. Je t'avais pourtant dit ne pas trop t'agiter...

- La faute à qui, tiens.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, répliqua-t-elle avec simplicité. En tout cas, cela veut très certainement dire que tu peux dire adieu aux trois jours de repos. Tu devras rester une semaine au moins. Je ne veux pas te voir revenir avant la fin de la semaine parce que tu auras succombé à tes blessures à peine refermées.

- Une semaine ? Bah, ça ne me paraît plus si terrible..., lança-t-il avec désinvolture. Et puis... j'ai droit à mon infirmière personnelle, alors... »

Winry leva les yeux vers lui, puis afficha un sourire semblable au sien, tandis qu'il se penchait pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit d'un air espiègle tandis qu'il se redressait, et fit remarquer :

« Je suis peut-être ton _infirmière personnelle_, mais je suis également ta mécanicienne, et l'état de ta jambe ne me fait prédire rien de bon pour l'avenir... pour toi, notamment. Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour exploser les connecteurs secondaires quand la coque extérieure est à peine cabossée ? »

Soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui, Edward réfléchit à un moyen de lui dire qu'il avait dû user de l'alchimie pour opérer une réparation d'urgence dans le feu de l'action, et ce sans qu'elle s'énerve. Ou du moins, sans recevoir une clé de 12 au sommet du crâne.


	6. Inattendu, Partie 1

**Thème : 1 – Regarde-moi  
Note de l'auteur : Pas le temps de me casser la tête, je pars demain matin et je dois faire mes bagages, donc ce sera en deux parties, et la deuxième viendra dans dix jours. :D  
And how old are they? I don't even know... ****XD**

* * *

_Inattendu – Partie 1_

Le vent soufflait dans les collines, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons passaient au travers des rideaux, éclairant de manière partielle les silhouettes endormies. Ou en tout cas, l'une des deux l'était encore, la seconde, appuyée sur un de ses coudes, regardait sa compagne dormir paisiblement.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Edward Elric contemplait la jeune femme blonde profondément assoupie à ses côtés. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, ses traits relâchés, son sommeil paisible. Si tranquille. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder, rêveur.

Quelques signes de réveil commencèrent à se manifester, elle bougea légèrement, ses paupières battirent faiblement et s'ouvrirent avec une lenteur extrême. Encore perdue dans le brouillard de ses rêves, elle leva des yeux bleus voilés par le sommeil vers les deux pupilles couleur or qui n'avaient cessé de la fixer depuis le lever du jour.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis étouffa un bâillement avec sa main et s'étira légèrement. « Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire fatigué.

- Rien, répondit-il, souriant toujours. Bonjour.

- Bonjour... ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

- Une petite heure, je dirais...

- Une heure ? Et qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Tu m'as regardé dormir ?

- Exactement, dit-il en se penchant sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu es mignonne comme tout quand tu dors..., murmura-t-il ensuite.

- T'es bizarre, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Non, je ne le suis pas ! protesta-t-il en se redressant. Il n'y a rien de mal à regarder sa petite-amie dormir.

- Mmph. Allez ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant pour s'étirer avec plus de vigueur. Debout, on a du boulot qui nous attend aujourd'hui. »

Elle ne prêta pas attention à la grimace qu'il fit à ces mots en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers, et alla ouvrir grand les rideaux. La lumière éclatante du soleil pourtant matinal inonda la pièce, achevant de faire s'évanouir les dernières volutes de sommeil. Le jeune homme prit un oreiller et s'en couvrit le visage, grognant de manière inintelligible. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait se lever. Il resterait bien là encore une demi-heure minimum, voire une heure...

Mais Winry semblait avoir d'autres projets pour lui.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle le regarda de l'air le plus autoritaire qu'elle ait pu composer tout en étant encore en nuisette. « Edward Elric, vous allez sortir de ce lit immédiatement, ou je viens vous en tirer moi-même. »

L'oreiller bougea, et il lui tira la langue avant de le replacer sur son visage. Elle eut un petit sourire crispé.

« Dis donc toi, n'essaie pas de m'ignorer, tu le regretterais ! Attends un peu que je te sorte de ce... » Elle grimpa sur le lit mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'était déplacé et l'avait prise par surprise. Elle échappa un petit rire cristallin tandis qu'il la clouait au matelas d'un air espiègle.

« Il est encore tôt..., murmura-t-il en commençant à semer des baisers le long de sa nuque.

- Mmh... je suppose que ça peut attendre un peu... mais il faudra que tu passes en ville...

- Mmh... ? répondit-il, occupé à lui mordiller l'oreille tandis qu'une de ses mains (qui avaient, par ailleurs, libéré celles de la jeune femme) se glissait le long de sa cuisse.

- On verra ça plus tard », conclut-elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, passant ses deux bras autour de son cou.

_A Suivre_


	7. Inattendu, Partie 2

**Thème : 13 – Liens  
Note de l'auteur : Si j'essaye de justifier le thème, je gâche tout le suspense. D:  
Baah... Enfin, voilà la deuxième partie. :D**

* * *

_Inattendu – Partie 2_

Déambulant dans les rues de Resembool les mains dans les poches, Edward promena un regard distrait sur les différents commerces qui parsemaient la rue principale. Il était censé passer au bureau de poste chercher des pièces arrivées hier de Rush Valley, ainsi que remplir quelques menues autres commissions pour la demoiselle, mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Les pièces « ultra-importantes » pouvaient bien attendre un peu... Sifflant tranquillement, il poursuivit son chemin pour finalement entrer dans une petite échoppe toute simple qui ne ressemblait décidément pas à un bureau de poste.

Lorsque, deux heures plus tard, il revint à la maison Rockbell, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de passer au bureau de poste... Elle l'avait vu par la fenêtre de l'atelier, trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Tentons l'approche diplomatique...

Il entra, elle l'appela depuis l'atelier et il alla à sa rencontre. Elle bossait sur une jambe mal en point, tous ses outils éparpillés sur la table de travail dans un ordre qui lui était propre. Tandis qu'elle extrayait un fil assez abîmé du mécanisme en vue de le remplacer, elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage et lui sourit.

« Tu tombes bien, j'allais bientôt avoir besoin des pièces que tu es allé chercher. Tu en as mis du temps, tu as traîné en route ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en passant derrière elle et en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Enfin on m'a demandé de l'aide pour réparer un toit qui s'écroulait un peu. Il n'avait pas tenu le dernier orage et il n'était plus étanche, la pluie était passée au travers... donc je les ai aidés à accélérer un peu les réparations..., expliqua-t-il en posant son menton sur son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait, laissant ses mains reposer sur ses hanches.

- Quelle bonne âme..., commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire, le repoussant doucement pour pouvoir travailler. Enfin, tu n'as pas oublié mes pièces au moins ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... »

Elle cessa immédiatement de rire et se retourna vers lui d'un air incrédule. « Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu les as oubliées ?! »

Il esquissa un sourire maladroit, passant une main sur sa nuque. « Eh bien... »

Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il songea que lui annoncer son oubli alors qu'elle était entourée d'armes potentielles n'était pas la meilleure des idées qu'il ait eu dans sa vie. Tandis que ses hurlements atteignaient des notes encore jamais atteintes et qu'une pluie d'outils lui tombait dessus, il tenta d'en placer une, mais l'effort était vain. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution. Et lui qui souhaitait attendre un meilleur moment... Au moins, cela aurait le mérite de la calmer. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, chercher la véritable raison de son oubli.

« JE TE DEMANDE UNE PETITE CHOSE, _UNE_ SEULE ! ET IL FAUT QUE TU TE DEBROUILLES POUR L'OUBLIER ??! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT AU MONDE POUR...

- Epouse-moi.

- ... qu-quoi ? »

Elle le regarda bouche-bée tandis qu'il s'agenouillait devant elle, lui présentant un écrin ouvert où scintillait une bague ornée d'un diamant. Elle lâcha le fer à repasser (eh oui, elle avait déjà balancé tous les outils conventionnels), incapable d'articuler un mot. Sa colère passée totalement oubliée, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Edward esquissa un léger sourire.

« Epousez-moi, Winry Rockbell. »


	8. Rêves et Amour

**Thème : 27 – Débordement  
Note de l'auteur : Vous pensiez quoi, que j'allais vous laisser sans connaître la réponse ?...  
On lit _jusqu'au bout_ sans rechigner, d'accord ?  
**

* * *

_Rêves et Amour_

Petite fille, elle avait rêvé qu'un beau prince l'emmènerait sur son cheval blanc, et qu'il l'épouserait, et qu'ils vivraient à jamais heureux. Une vie idyllique, s'était-elle imaginée. Une vie de reine dans un château de conte de fées avec un prince parfait qui répondrait à tous ses désirs.

Une vie paisible...

Sans nuage...

Alors _pourquoi ?!_

« Retiens ta respiration. »

Elle se retint de répliquer qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes, et s'exécuta – essaya, tout du moins. Elle sentit le corsage se resserrer un peu plus à mesure que Mme Hugues remontait dans le laçage.

« Pourquoi, déjà ? marmonna-t-elle, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé.

- Parce que tu l'aimes, qu'il t'aime, et que tu vas vivre le plus beau jour de ta vie dans quelques heures, donc tu te dois d'en être à la hauteur, lui répondit la voix de Nelly quelque part à sa gauche.

- Et si je meurs d'asphyxie avant d'atteindre l'autel ? parvint-elle à souffler à toute vitesse.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, assura son amie, toujours hors de son champ de vision. Et puis ce n'est qu'une épreuve à passer, ça ira mieux après ! »

Elle préféra ne pas gaspiller le peu d'air qui lui restait encore pour lui répliquer vertement qu'elle s'en passerait bien, et attendit sagement que Gracia termine son laçage. Ce qui ne prit pas plus de 5 longues minutes et 16 interminables secondes. Lorsqu'elle lui fit enfin signe qu'elle avait fini, elle fit un pas ou deux, tentant de s'habituer à la pression qu'exerçait le corsage tout autour de son buste. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Lorsqu'elle avait dû essayer la robe une première fois, c'avait déjà été horrible, et elles n'avaient même pas lacé jusqu'en haut. Une véritable torture.

« Ca te fait une taille toute fine ! commenta Nelly en passant devant elle avec un grand sourire. Tu étais déjà fine avant, bien sûr, mais... »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur sa respiration. Une question d'habitude, qu'on lui avait dit. Mais bien sûr...

« Vous n'avez pas un peu trop serré ? demanda-t-elle finalement, ignorant les bavardages de Nelly qui lui racontait que les femmes, à une certaine époque, ne juraient que par le corset (qui pouvait être encore pire).

- J'ai fait ce j'ai pu, mais si tu trouves ça vraiment trop, je pourrais essayer de desserrer légèrement, répondit Gracia avec un sourire d'excuse.

- On verra dans un quart d'heure... il faut que je tienne la journée, alors... »

Mme Hugues lui sourit en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Winry souffla, puis continua de marcher à travers la pièce, commençant à réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait, à ce qu'il se passerait. Ce qu'elle ressentirait. Une pensée saugrenue lui vint ensuite à l'esprit : et si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ? L'angoisse la prit soudainement, la serrant comme dans un étau, une sensation de vertige intense la força à s'asseoir précipitamment. Le regard dans le vide, comme hanté, les mains crispées sur le bord de sa chaise, elle pria pour tout s'arrête de tourner.

« Winry ? »

La voix de son amie lui parvint à peine au milieu des scénarios catastrophes qui défilaient soudain devant ses yeux. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et elle, est-ce qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas la plus grosse erreur de son existence ?

« Winry ? _Winry !_ »

Elle n'entendait plus rien, les voix qui l'appelaient semblaient trop lointaines. Elle se sentit glisser, puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Enfant, elle avait rêvé du prince charmant, d'une vie tranquille à ses côtés dans un château perché sur une haute colline. Lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, elle lui lisait des histoires de princes pourfendeurs de dragons, de demoiselles en détresse, de sorcières au nez crochu, de magie et de sorcellerie. Elle en raffolait. Dans ses rêves, elle prenait la place de la jolie princesse amoureuse d'un inconnu qui était en fait un prince, et elle revivait chaque aventure, et trouvait toujours son happy-end. 

Elle avait construit son idéal à partir de ses rêves enfantins, et y avait apporté quelques améliorations avec l'âge. Il serait grand, beau, intelligent, compréhensif, attentionné, rieur, fidèle, et bien plus encore. Jamais un seul de mot de trop. Gentil, doux comme un agneau. Attentif à tout ce qu'elle ferait, tout ce qu'elle dirait...

Et la voilà qui se retrouvait avec presque tout le contraire : il était grincheux, mal élevé, grossier, jaloux, maladroit, de mauvaise foi, menteur, tricheur, radin, goinfre, paresseux, contestataire, mauvais joueur, je-m'en-foutiste, toujours à se plaindre sur tout, et pas très subtil par la même occasion... Et puis, il avait aussi un sens de l'humour très approximatif (surtout quand le Général de Brigade y mettait son grain de sel), et un goût des plus douteux.

Vu comme ça, c'était à se demander comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui. Et comment elle pouvait encore le supporter...

D'un côté, il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas que des défauts... Il était très séduisant (et elle n'était pas insensible à son charme (une jolie manière de dire qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser à toute occasion)), très intelligent (décrocha le titre d'alchimiste d'Etat à _douze__ ans_, quand même), possessif (ce n'était pas forcément péjoratif), protecteur (quand elle repense à ce qu'il avait fait pour la protéger...), ouvert d'esprit (une qualité qu'elle se devait de lui reconnaître)... Il lui arrivait de faire preuve de galanterie (et elle en avait toujours été agréablement surprise). Et s'il restait toujours plus petit que son frère (qui avait eu, malheureusement pour lui, une poussée de croissance impressionnante), les centimètres qu'il avait pris peu après avoir récupéré ses membres (et avoir ainsi perdu le poids conséquent qu'exerçait l'auto-mail sur son organisme) lui avaient tout de même permis de la dépasser et d'atteindre une taille tout à fait respectable (bien qu'il continuât à se faire taquiner par le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang, et qu'il répondît avec autant d'ardeur qu'autrefois).

Et puis, elle le connaissait depuis presque toujours. Elle le connaissait par cœur, ayant appris à le connaître depuis leurs plus jeunes années.

Maintenant, était-elle prête à affronter une vie pas si tranquille que ça ?

Elle avait déjà passé les trois-quarts de sa vie à l'attendre. A se faire un sang d'encre. A l'engueuler quand il montrait enfin le bout de son nez après des semaines voire des mois d'absence. Puis l'attendre, _l'attendre..._

Après la disparition des Homonculus, le corps de son frère et ses membres retrouvés, il était finalement resté dans l'armée et avait monté en grade. A présent Lieutenant-colonel, il avait été assigné à Central à un poste administratif, mais il arrivait qu'il fût envoyé sur le terrain en tant qu'alchimiste d'Etat, et ses missions n'étaient pas toujours de tout repos (d'autant plus que malgré le basculement de pouvoir de l'armée au parlement, la situation aux frontières prenait du temps à se calmer). Il avait d'ailleurs fait sa demande dans un congé précédant une mission à haut risque. Bien qu'il en fût revenu sain et sauf – à peine quelques 'égratignures' –, allait-elle pouvoir supporter de le savoir à l'autre bout du pays, peut-être en danger de mort ? Encore une fois ? En avait-elle encore la force ?

C'est là que lui revenait la vie tranquille dont elle rêvait petite.

Epouser Edward Elric, c'était accepter les nombreux hauts et bas qui parsemaient son existence.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, reprenant soudainement conscience de son entourage. Elle était allongée sur le sofa, quelqu'un lui faisait de l'air avec un éventail de fortune, et quelqu'un d'autre lui tamponnait le front et les tempes avec un tissu humide. Elle reconnut le visage inquiet de Gracia penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle cilla à plusieurs reprises, puis passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle ne vit pas le sourire soulagé qu'esquissèrent les deux autres femmes. 

« Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle, encore un peu dans les vapes.

- Tu t'es évanouie, répondit Mme Hugues, qui tenait le mouchoir humide.

- Tu es restée inconsciente vingt bonnes minutes, ajouta Nelly qui l'éventait toujours. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs... »

Elle ne répondit rien, et se redressa avec précaution. La pression sur sa cage thoracique avait diminué, elles avaient dû desserrer pour lui permettre de respirer plus librement. Bizarrement, elle se sentait également légèrement nauséeuse, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son évanouissement. Elle gardait en tête le raisonnement qui s'était construit dans son inconscient. Elle ne savait plus si elle connaissait encore la réponse.

Elle n'entendit pas Gracia demander à Nelly de sortir lui chercher quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, elle s'en fichait. Elle doutait. Elle ne savait plus.

« Winry ? »

Elle releva la tête. Gracia la regardait d'un air compréhensif, comme si elle avait deviné la raison de son malaise. Elle s'assit près d'elle, prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, et les serra gentiment.

« Dis-moi. »

Elle détourna les yeux, honteuse. Nerveuse aussi. Anxieuse, beaucoup. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je ne sais plus... je ne sais plus si je connais encore la réponse... c'est... »

Gracia hochait la tête, l'encourageant à continuer, avec un sourire rassurant. Elle évitait toujours de croiser son regard, le posant à droite à gauche, incertaine.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y pense _maintenant_... et si... et si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ? et si je faisais une erreur ? Je-je ne sais pas... »

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler librement le long de ses joues. Heureusement, songea une part d'elle quelque part, elle n'était pas encore maquillée, tout aurait été ruiné. Une pensée singulière, vu la situation. Elle pleurait, sans même être certaine de la raison. Elle se haïssait d'avoir de tels doutes. Elle n'était pas sûre de se comprendre elle-même en cet instant. Devant son impuissance manifeste devant le problème de sa psychologie intérieure, elle pleurait.

Mme Hugues la prit dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lorsque les pleurs de la jeune mariée commencèrent à se tarir, elle prit la parole : « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Winry, qui s'était redressée et séchait à présent ses larmes avec le mouchoir de Gracia, sembla prise au dépourvu. La question, simple, trouva sa réponse sans aucune hésitation, faisant sourire la mère de famille. « Bien sûr que je l'aime.

- Eh bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, conclut-elle en souriant.

- Mais...

- _N'aie pas peur_, dit-elle ensuite. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, il n'y a rien de plus simple que cela dans ce genre de situation. Et, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, si tu as encore de quelconques doutes ou angoisses sur l'avenir, tes réponses te viendront en temps voulu. »

Winry ferma la bouche, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'ses réponses lui viendront en temps voulu'... Oui, bien sûr. Du moment qu'elle les avait avant leur dixième anniversaire de mariage.

Nelly revint à ce moment précis, une grosse trousse de maquillage dans une main et un sèche-cheveux dans l'autre. Elle déposa le tout sur la coiffeuse où une quantité impressionnante de produits et d'instruments en tous genres se disputaient déjà la place. Allez savoir pourquoi, une clé à molette se trouvait entre un peigne et un pot de crème hydratante...

Commença alors la partie la plus intéressante – mais que nous devrons passer à une vitesse plus ou moins raisonnable pour rester dans nos standards inexistants –, celle de la coiffure/manucure/maquillure. Ou la phase de barbouillage de la mariée, parce que soi-disant plus y en a, mieux c'est, et pour une fois qu'on en a l'occasion, ne lésinons pas. En temps normal, Winry ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de se maquiller – d'un point de vue pratique, vu son travail, ça n'aurait pu être qu'encombrant, et inutile. Pour la coiffure, rien de bien compliqué non plus ; un coup de peigne et une queue de cheval, c'était fait. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait entre les mains de deux femmes qui semblaient décidées à bouleverser ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et à faire de ce jour quelque chose d'inoubliable. Autant pour son cuir chevelu que pour sa mémoire...

_Heureusement que ça se passe qu'une fois dans une vie..._, songea-t-elle avant de se concentrer sur Nelly qui commençait à essayer de lui expliquer quel genre de torture elles comptaient lui faire subir pendant que Mme Hugues trifouillait elle ne savait quoi derrière elle...

* * *

Une durée indéterminée plus tard – cela lui avait paru une éternité –, la jeune mariée était fin prête. Elle se contemplait dans la glace, se demandant sérieusement si quelqu'un n'avait pas interverti son reflet avec celui d'une autre. 

Dehors, elle savait que les invités commençaient à se rassembler. Ils avaient décidé de faire une cérémonie en petit comité, rien de trop tape-à-l'œil – pour ça, il fallait avouer que le mariage du couple Mustang avait été très impressionnant –, juste avec les amis proches des mariés. La réception qui suivrait aurait lieu sur la petite place, d'ors-et-déjà décorée et aménagée, sous le soleil de fin d'été. Quelque chose de simple et convivial, dans la bourgade de Resembool. Ils comptaient s'installer ensuite dans la capitale, lui étant assigné au QG de Central et elle songeant à y installer son atelier, en gardant l'ancienne maison Rockbell comme maison de campagne. C'était une manière de marquer un passage. Une sorte de transition avant que quelque chose de différent ne commence. Bien sûr, techniquement, ça ne tenait qu'à quelques papiers administratifs et mots prononcés devant témoins ; quelque part, c'était plus profond que ça. Officialiser la chose la rendait plus importante, plus imposante, plus excitante aussi, plus...

« Winry ? »

Elle se retourne, c'était Scieszka. Un sourire émerveillé illumina les traits de son amie.

« Oh mon dieu, Winry, tu es _superbe_ ! Il ne s'en remettra jamais ! »

Elle eut un rire amusé, puis revint à son reflet – bien qu'elle doutât toujours que ce fut bien le sien. Mme Hugues et Nelly n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens, il n'y avait aucun doute, pour rendre ce jour 'inoubliable'. Rien que la coiffure lui faisait peur de sa complexité. Cela la changeait, incontestablement. Et même si elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, et que ce n'était tout à fait le genre de coiffure qu'elle porterait tous les jours, son élégance et son apparente simplicité au premier regard l'émerveillait tout autant que son amie – alors que, comme dit plus haut, elle était _affreusement_ complexe. Là-dessus, elle devait avouer que Mme Hugues avait du savoir faire. Le maquillage semblait lui-aussi simple – ce qui la surprit plus que tout puisqu'il lui avait semblé que Nelly lui avait appliqué au moins six couches de vingt produits différents sur le visage.

La robe, quant à elle, lui dénudait les épaules et soulignait sa taille fine, le corsage ayant été resserré depuis – bien que moins que la première fois –, et un jupon fourni faisait gonfler la jupe immaculée. On lui avait épinglé le voile sur la tête, 'l'incorporant ainsi à la coiffure' d'après leurs termes. Le tout était blanc, bien entendu. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une meringue.

Dans son for intérieur, Winry sentait grandir une grande impatience. Elle se sentait presque euphorique, bien qu'elle gardât en tête ses pensées-panique. C'était assez déstabilisant, dans un sens, mais aussi incroyablement grisant. _Tes réponses te viendront en temps voulu. _Eh bien, qui vivra, verra.

Il était temps d'y aller. L'assemblée était installée, le représentant d'Etat était arrivé, tout était prêt, on attendait plus que la mariée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. La salle était d'une dimension moyenne, décorée de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes, synonyme de joie et d'allégresse. C'était un évènement heureux que l'on célébrait. Des bancs avaient été installés pour permettre aux personnes conviées de s'asseoir, laissant un large passage au centre. A son extrémité, on apercevait une sorte d'autel derrière se tenait le représentant d'Etat, un lourd registre ouvert devant lui. Et devant lui, Scieszka, sa demoiselle d'honneur, toute souriante, Alphonse, le témoin d'Edward, rayonnant de bonheur, et le marié. Il portait l'uniforme d'apparat – contre son gré –, qui lui seyait fort bien. Lorsqu'il la vit, un éclair d'émerveillement traversa son regard, un sourire éclatant éclairant ses traits. Elle sentit un similaire prendre naissance sur ses lèvres. Voilà dix ans qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu un aussi beau sourire.

Et alors qu'elle commençait à s'avancer, seule, le menton haut et fier, elle sut.

Elle avait toujours su.

Elle serait son roc. Elle serait son foyer. Elle serait son ombre. Elle serait sa lumière. Elle serait son espoir. Elle serait sa raison de vivre. De revenir. De rester en vie.

Elle l'avait attendu, il était enfin venu à elle, elle l'attendrait encore.

Comme il l'attendait.

Toujours présente.

Elle l'aimerait. Comme elle l'aimait déjà aujourd'hui. Comme elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle l'aimerait. Elle l'aimerait de toute son âme.

_C'est tout ce qui compte. _

* * *

**J'aime bien comment elle est trop contradictoire. 8D  
La panique vous fait penser n'importe quoi. :P**


	9. Bien être

**Thème : 19 – Rouge  
Note de l'auteur : Court... court, mais j'ai envie d'en faire des courts... (et à 2h du matin, tout n'est plus très clair là-haut)  
Puis on revient au principe "randomly located in time"...**

* * *

_Bien-être_

Rouge.

Une couleur vive, chaude, rassurante. Dans ce rouge, elle est bien. Elle se sent en sécurité. Lovée dans ses plis, elle voudrait ne plus jamais les quitter.

Sa chaleur corporelle est restée imprégnée dans le tissu. Son odeur est partout, enivrante ; un mélange de métal, d'épice et de soleil. Si agréable, si familier. Elle ferme les yeux, et s'y blottit un peu plus.

De lointains souvenirs lui reviennent en mémoire. Ce rouge, c'est comme au début de tout. L'unique couleur du commencement. La couleur de la vie. La couleur de bien des choses aussi.

Elle sourit ; des bras musclés sont venus l'entourer, l'enlaçant avec une tendresse peu commune. Un murmure à son oreille, un rire grave qui l'a fait vibrer, des lèvres sur les siennes.

La couleur de bien des choses...


	10. Concurrence

**Thème : 7 – Superstar  
Note de l'auteur : ... huhu... (sort)  
On m'a obligée à poster, d'abord... (c'est totalement faux) **

* * *

_Concurrence_

Une chose qu'elle avait remarquée lorsqu'ils se baladaient dans East City, c'était la popularité qu'il avait accumulée. Bien sûr, elle savait que les deux frères avaient déjà accompli nombre de choses, et qu'elles avaient valu à Ed de se faire surnommer le « Héros du Peuple », mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que cela pourrait aller aussi loin...

Et encore ! Le pire était le jeune homme paraissait complètement inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Mais son cœur de jeune fille amoureuse ne l'avait pas manqué...

Car, malheureusement, qui dit « popularité » dit « groupies », et le Fullmetal Alchemist n'échappe pas à la règle.

Même s'il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour s'en rendre compte.

Là, encore, une brunasse qui lui fait de l'œil ! De quoi la rendre folle ! Et l'autre qui ne remarque rien ! Ca la dépasse...

« Winry ? »

Elle cessa de fusiller la brune du regard et revint immédiatement sur lui. Apparemment, il attendait une réponse.

Esquissant un sourire d'excuse, elle lui demanda de répéter sa question.

« Où veux-tu aller ? J'ai accepté de jouer les porteurs pour la journée, d'accord, mais ce serait sympa de donner une idée avant... »

Il avait pris un air ennuyé, comme si la tâche l'exaspérait d'avance. Elle sourit. Après qu'elle l'avait rejoint dans la plus grande ville de l'Est et qu'elle avait réparé les dégâts l'immobilisant là-bas, elle l'avait sommé de l'emmener faire quelques emplettes (à ses frais, bien entendu), ce à quoi il avait protesté vivement (recherches, blablabla, pas le temps, blablabla, doit rentrer à Central, blablabla, Al m'attend là-bas, blablabla...) avant de finalement céder (plus facilement que d'habitude, avait-elle remarqué). Histoire de commencer en douceur, elle avait décidé d'aller d'abord déjeuner au restaurant (Il avait tiqué.) pour ensuite enchaîner sur le shopping proprement dit.

Il est évident que le désir de se procurer le nouveau set de clés plates et mixtes tout compris n'était pas son unique motivation. Quitte à n'avoir qu'un seul Elric sous la main, elle voulait profiter de sa présence pour le reste de la journée, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour une durée indéterminée... même si elle avait le sentiment que le blond se trouvait de plus en plus souvent impliqué dans des situations dangereuses – particulièrement pour son auto-mail, parce que lui, elle lui faisait confiance pour s'accrocher à la vie coûte que coûte... Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur parfois, mais il vaut mieux penser positif avec ces deux-là. On ne pouvait pas les empêcher de courir des risques. (Cela voudrait dire les enfermer à double-tour, et cela l'étonnerait qu'une serrure – aussi sophistiquée puisse-t-elle la faire – leur résiste.)

En attendant, l'autre gourdasse recommençait à lorgner sur l'alchimiste inconscient. Elle retint un grognement agacé et s'appliqua à répondre à Ed.

« Eh bien, nous allons d'abord faire le tour des magasins auto-mails, bien sûr. Il ne doit pas y avoir autant de choix qu'à Rush Valley ou même Central, mais je devrais y trouver quelques pièces utiles... et j'ai besoin de remplacer quelques outils. Après je pensais voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver de quoi compléter ma garde-robe... (Un gros soupir exaspéré se fit entendre en face d'elle.) _Hem._ Je disais donc, ma garde-robe. Ensuite, on pourrait retourner tout déposer à l'hôtel puis se balader dans la ville... j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait une sorte de célébration quelque part en début de soirée. On pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil ? »

La perspective de devoir se tartiner une fête de rue complètement inintéressante à ses yeux sembla l'irriter au plus haut point. « Dis donc, on a dit des _courses_. C'est déjà bien assez que de devoir te servir de mule pour la journée, mais si en plus faut que tu me fasses claquer tout ce que j'ai dans une espèce de fête foraine... faut pas exagérer non plus !

- Dis donc, môsieur l'alchimiste ! répliqua alors Winry. Vous allez arrêter de faire votre tête de _mule_, ou alors on va reparler de l'état dans lequel je vous ai trouvé en arrivant... j'aurais bien deux ou trois choses à te dire à ce sujet, donc je te conseille de ne pas trop l'ouvrir, ou ça va barder. »

Il cilla, la regardant d'un air indescriptible, puis détourna les yeux en marmonnant « bon, ça va... », ainsi que quelque chose concernant l'utilité de demander son avis à quelqu'un si c'est pour lui imposer le sien après coup. Maugréant toujours dans sa barbe, il se leva et posa un billet sur la table pour payer la note avant de déclarer : « Allez, on y va. Tant qu'à faire, autant commencer tout de suite... »

Elle se leva à son tour, non sans jeter un regard meurtrier à la brune qui se recula instantanément contre le dossier de sa chaise, l'air effrayée, revenant rapidement à son assiette à moitié pleine. Non mais sans blague !

Les emplettes commencèrent. Et elle apprit à réellement maudire tout individu du sexe féminin se trouvant dans un rayon d'un kilomètre. C'était vraiment insupportable ! Ca lui gâchait tout son plaisir ! Et l'autre qui ne remarquait toujours rien...

Il remarqua cependant la violence avec laquelle elle lui jeta dessus son assortiment de tournevis tout neuf, le rattrapant de justesse en lâchant les paquets déjà accumulés de peu. Il lui lança un regard de reproche, ainsi que légèrement interrogateur, tandis qu'elle sortait de la boutique à pas furieux. Il salua à peine la jeune vendeuse qui lui souriait bizarrement, et suivit la blonde au-dehors. Il la retrouva bien vite, assise au bord d'une fontaine, l'air crispé.

« On fait une pause ici », dit-elle de mauvaise humeur, toujours à sa plus grande perplexité, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Même s'ils ressortaient des magasins avec de moins en moins d'items, elle avait déjà réussi à accumuler une variété impressionnante d'outils, accessoires, et autres objets un peu plus féminins, et son dos en pâtissait déjà. Sans compter le fait qu'ils n'avaient cessé d'arpenter un nombre infini de rues commerciales, le faisant maudire un quartier commerçant beaucoup trop développé à son goût. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas à Central... Il grimaça rien qu'en y songeant. Enfin, quoi qu'il en fût, pouvoir s'asseoir et déposer tous ces sacs était comme une vision d'un paradis terrestre. Il l'embrassa donc avec ferveur.

« Je suis fatiguée », dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il la dévisagea. « Fatiguée ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Fatiguée. » _Fatiguée de toutes ces greluches qui te reluquent la bave aux lèvres !_ « On rentre ? » _Sinon je vais finir par en prendre une au hasard et lui foutre un pain..._

Il fronça les sourcils. « Si tu veux..., répondit-il d'un air hésitant. Mais ça m'étonne un peu, d'habitude tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de passer par toutes les boutiques de la ville... » _Et adieu fonds de recherche..._ « ...et on en a à peine fait la moitié. ...Tu vas bien ? »

Elle se releva brutalement, le laissant en plan avec les sacs, et lança par-dessus son épaule « Je me porte comme un charme ! » avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

« T'aurais au moins pu en prendre un ou deux au passage... » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en s'empressant de rassembler les paquets et de la rattraper. « Et les 'festivités' de ce soir, tu ne veux plus y aller non plus ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'aller aussi vite ?! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à voir où il allait... oh non, il ne venait tout de même pas de penser qu'il était... AAAARGH...

« Je croyais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? » répliqua Winry d'une voix acerbe en coupant court au fil de ses pensées, son humeur ne semblant pas s'améliorer d'un iota. « Donc autant rentrer, on a tous les deux de la route demain, moi pour rentrer à Rush Valley, et toi à Central », poursuivit-elle sans un regard en arrière.

Une brunette qui passait à côté d'eux fit un bond en arrière au regard meurtrier que lui lança cette inconnue à l'humeur massacrante sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Elle ferait des cauchemars ce soir...

Ed fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, il était contre servir de mule et de porte-monnaie vivant, mais s'il avait accepté, c'est bien parce que c'était elle et que ça lui faisait plaisir. Si maintenant elle se mettait à faire la gueule, rien n'allait plus... « Eh ! » Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Il lâcha les paquets et lui attrapa le bras. « Eh !

- Quoi ! cria-t-elle presque.

- Ca te dérangerait au moins de dire pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?! Franchement, c'est déjà assez emmerdant d'être trimballé dans toute la ville selon les caprices de madame, mais si en plus tu changes d'avis toutes les trente secondes sur ce que t'as envie ou pas et que tu fais la gueule, bonjour ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté, c'est parce que c'est toi ! » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Et si ça te fait plaisir, on va à cette fête ou je-ne-sais-quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! Du moment que tu es heureuse et que ça te fait plaisir. » Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues devant sa propre audace. « Et puis... »

Mais à peine eût-il commencé sa phrase qu'il s'interrompit, le rouge de ses joues prenant une teinte plus foncée encore. Elle venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou, et l'enlaçait amicalement. « Merci », crut-il entendre dans son oreille, mais le murmure était si faible qu'il ne fut pas sûr qu'elle l'eût dit ou non. Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Il esquissa un sourire maladroit en réponse et passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant que dire. Elle eut un petit rire en le voyant écarlate. Puis elle se retourna et reprit sa marche, nettement plus calme. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ramassa les paquets abandonnés par terre, lui emboitant le pas.

Ce faisant, il ne remarqua pas l'air triomphant et rempli de fierté qu'elle arborait à présent, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait une jeune marchande de fleurs à sa gauche, cette dernière grimaçant d'un air dépité.

Parce que c'est _elle_, haha ! Dans les dents !


	11. Sur un nuage

**Thème : 12 – De bonne humeur  
Note de l'auteur : En retard ! En retard ! Je suis en retard ! (court après le lapin blanc)  
Bonne année, bonne santé, et tout ce que vous voulez. :D**

* * *

_Sur un nuage_

Il était de bonne humeur.

L'oiseau qui piaillait avec ardeur dans son arbre, le réveillant chaque matin beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, ne l'énervait plus.

Les sous-entendus de la boulangère sur sa croissance ralentie ne le faisaient plus tiquer.

Le rapport réclamé ce matin même encore par Mustang lui était sorti de l'esprit.

Il était de bonne humeur.

Même la clé de douze ne lui faisait plus peur.

Non, car c'était une jolie blonde qui la tenait.

Toutes les contusions de ces cinq dernières années ne pourraient rivaliser avec le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus au souvenir du goût des siennes.

Il en entendrait parler pendant des jours, il pouvait compter sur Al.


	12. Une nuance familière

**Thème : 15 – Le bleu le plus pur  
Note de l'auteur : Je ne suis pas satisfaite du dernier, du tout. Donc en voilà un autre, plus travaillé. Eeet... je vais penser à bosser mes partiels maintenant. (file)**

* * *

_Une nuance familière_

Tout n'était que blanc. Blanc immaculé. Blanc froid, glacé. Il ne voyait plus que du blanc.

Toute chaleur était partie, un froid intense s'insinuait en lui. Lent. Sournois. Inexorable.

Il ne sentait même plus la douleur, endormie. Ses membres engourdis ne répondaient plus.

Il se laissa sombrer dans tout ce blanc, loin de tout. Des voix semblaient crier en vain dans le vent hivernal. Il crut à un rêve.

Puis jaillit du bleu. Il ne vit plus que du bleu. Un bleu des plus purs. Un bleu familier. Un bleu exprimant à la fois l'inquiétude, le soulagement, et autre chose encore. Il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement.

Mais il était déjà trop loin. Le blanc gagnait de nouveau du terrain. Il crut sentir des secousses, des cris.

Le bleu persistait. Il lui fallait choisir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sur le vide de lumière. Un timbre familier résonna une dernière fois à ses oreilles. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le reconnaître, il embrassa l'inconscience.

Il avait toujours aimé le bleu.


	13. Untitled

**Thème : 21 - ****Violence ; pillage ; extorsion**  
**Où ça, OC ?... :p (je précise que j'avais une semaine de retard, alors...)  
**

* * *

Ils se voyaient quand ils pouvaient. 

Entre deux opérations. Entre deux missions à l'autre bout du pays. Entre deux sautes d'humeur aussi.

Leurs retrouvailles étaient toujours enflammées, féroces, sauvages. Bien qu'à l'abri des regards. 

Tout autour, c'était le chaos.

Villes décimées, bains de sang, guerres aux frontières. Rien n'allait plus.

Lui. Elle. Ils étaient au cœur de ce conflit plus profond encore. Celui qu'on ne pouvait lire dans les journaux. Celui de l'essence même du pays.

Telle une épée de Damoclès, la menace pesait au-dessus de leur tête. Omniprésente. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients.

Et puis qu'importait ?

Qu'arriverait-il demain ?

Il pourrait très bien mourir, il y avait échappé tant de fois.

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien tomber dans un accident malencontreux, elle en fut déjà tellement la cible.

Alors, un baiser, une caresse, plus encore.

Il fallait vivre, profiter du temps qu'ils avaient.

Et toujours ils garderaient espoir que demain serait un jour nouveau.


	14. Nostalgie printanière

**Thème : 4 – Toi et moi  
Note de l'auteur : C'est toujours dans les périodes où je suis le moins censée me mettre à publier des petites choses que _je le fais_. Je pense que ce doit être une maladie... Ah, puis merci à ma betalectrice, _Tidoo_. ;D  
**

* * *

_Nostalgie printanière_

Le soleil refaisait enfin son apparition dans les collines. Les chants d'oiseaux ayant regagné leurs nids après le dur hiver résonnaient dans l'air, se réchauffant petit à petit, tandis que les arbres se remplumaient et retrouvaient leur feuillage verdoyant de santé.

C'était un spectacle qu'il se plaisait à regarder, l'air rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui restaient insondables à la jeune blonde. Le renouveau de la nature semblait insuffler en lui comme une nostalgie dont elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à saisir l'origine. En ces débuts de saison, il était en tout cas plus tête en l'air, moins attentif à ses activités quotidiennes, et à elle.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle le prit en train de rêvasser, assis, seul, au bord d'un fossé dont une partie s'était affaissée durant l'hiver après une forte averse. Elle l'avait cherché un moment, s'inquiétant de ne le trouver nulle part alors qu'il avait promis de s'occuper d'une fuite dans le toit, puis l'avait finalement aperçu en descendant le chemin menant au village.

Et il était juste assis là, les yeux levés vers le ciel bleu, seulement ponctué de quelques nuages neige. Tout à sa contemplation et à ses pensées, il ne l'entendit pas s'approcher derrière lui, et ne donna pas non plus signe d'avoir remarqué sa présence lorsqu'elle dit d'une voix douce :

- Tu devrais faire attention, le sol n'est peut-être pas encore très stable après la pluie d'avant-hier…

Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, il semblait si loin, si loin d'elle.

Sentant comme un gouffre qui les séparait, elle s'agenouilla, puis s'assit derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, sans mot dire. Il frémit à peine.

Le silence les enveloppa tous les deux, comme dans une bulle, et tout aussi fragile. Le monde aurait pu cesser de tourner qu'ils n'en auraient eu cure ; la présence de l'autre leur suffisait pour exister. Calée contre son dos, la joue collée contre son épaule, elle se sentait vivre.

Un mouvement de tête de sa part lui indiqua qu'il souhaitait changer de position. Elle desserra son étreinte, il se pencha plus en arrière, jusqu'à sentir sa poitrine plaquée contre lui. Elle glissa ses bras à sa taille, optimisant le contact, et posa son menton dans le creux de sa nuque. Deux iris azur se levèrent vers le ciel de la même couleur, suivant deux autres ambrés, voilés de paresse, puis de tristesse, de nostalgie, de regret peut-être.

- Qu'y a-t-il là-haut que tu n'aies pas ici-bas ?

Un murmure dans le vent. Une caresse au creux de son oreille. Une prière, un appel.

- Rien, vint un souffle. Rien que de la poussière.

Il acheva de se renverser en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui. A demi-allongé sur elle, il tourna finalement son visage vers le sien. Un sourire, un sourire de remerciement, c'était ce qu'elle sembla y lire. Puis il se redressa d'une main, appliquant sa paume dans l'herbe de l'autre côté de sa hanche.

- Toi et moi. Nous. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Un baiser dans la nuque, presque d'excuse, puis un gloussement, une main baladeuse, métal froid mordant la peau nue sous le fin tissu.


	15. Cauchemars

**Thème : 6 - Entre rêve et réalité  
Note de l'auteur : L'idée m'est venue en écoutant une musique de Snow Patrol pourtant plus enjouée, puis les musiques se sont succédées pour m'aider à en venir à bout. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat final, je pense être arrivée à communiquer ce que je recherchais. Maintenant, à vous de juger.**

* * *

_Cauchemars_

Il ouvrit les yeux, et tout était noir, obscur, malveillant. Il ne reconnaissait pas ces environs, cette plaine dévastée, ces colonnes de fumée vertigineuses, ces décombres embrasés.

La vue qui s'offrait à lui était trop irréelle, trop dure. Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête, la panique s'insinuant en lui. Il trébucha et tomba à terre. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ce qui avait causé sa chute, il hurla.

Les deux orbites vides d'un crâne nu l'engouffrèrent dans leur néant insondable.

--

Elle rinça le tissu devenu tiède, puis s'en servit pour tamponner avec douceur les tempes fiévreuses. Elle le posa ensuite avec la même délicatesse sur son front en sueur.

Il cauchemardait ainsi depuis plus d'une semaine, une fièvre de cheval assommant son corps tout entier. Il n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux.

--

Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui. Il revit sa mère, puis la Porte, son frère tendant la main vers lui, le monstre qu'il avait créé, Nina, son père, un dragon, une arme pointée vers lui… Tout se confondait, se superposait, devenait de plus en plus vif, de plus en plus rapide. Des détails lui échappaient, d'autres marquaient son âme au fer rouge et y laissaient une brûlure lancinante. Des larmes de rage sillonnèrent ses joues.

Il voulait sortir, il voulait sortir de cet enfer, il voulait se réveiller et oublier ces horreurs, des horreurs qu'il s'était infligées lui-même. Il voulait sortir !

--

Elle s'occupait de lui. Elle l'avait tiré de l'hôpital où ils l'avaient enfermé, avant qu'il ne sombrât dans les ténèbres de son inconscient. Elle le soignait, elle le nourrissait, elle le gardait en vie. Elle espérait à chaque minute le voir se réveiller et sortir de ce semi coma qui abattait une à une toute ses défenses, physiques et mentales.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait traverser à cet instant, et elle savait qu'elle seule ne pouvait le sortir de ses cauchemars. Mais elle savait que lui non plus, ne pourrait s'en sortir de ses seules forces. Alors elle était là.

--

Quelque chose le poursuivait. Rien de tout ça n'était réel, mais quelque chose le poursuivait. Une ombre noire, vive, maligne. Et il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru de sa vie.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout cela le dépassait. C'était trop, tout simplement trop.

Il espérait juste pouvoir revoir son sourire une dernière fois.

--

Son état ne faisait qu'empirer. Il fallait qu'il se batte. Il le fallait. Elle n'était rien sans lui.

Elle murmurait à son oreille. Lui faisait savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'elle était là. Qu'elle l'attendait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Assise à son chevet, sa main serrant la sienne, embrassant la peau brûlante, elle attendait.

--

Penser à elle aidait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais cela aidait. Il faisait face aux diableries de son esprit avec plus de calme, de sérénité.

Il la vit presque, lui tendant la main, son sourire radieux lui réchauffant le cœur et l'âme. Elle était lumière et espoir. Il tendit à son tour la main vers elle, sans l'atteindre. Son sourire se figea, il ne comprenait pas. Son image se troubla, perdit de l'éclat, se fit lugubre. Ses cheveux décolorés dansaient autour de son visage devenu émacié, et ses yeux sans vie le transpercèrent sans pitié, infligeant peine et désespoir.

Le maître de cet endroit semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tourner tout ce qui lui passait sous la main au cauchemar.

--

Elle avait cru un instant voir un éclat d'or, mais ses paupières restaient obstinément closes. La fièvre avait un peu baissé, mais persistait.

Elle imaginait souvent le voir se réveiller subitement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lui décochant un de ses grands sourires goguenards, un de ceux qui lui donnaient envie de tout bonnement lui lancer quelque chose à la figure, ou bien de lui sauter dessus.

Au lieu de ça, il restait immobile, si tranquille, presque paisible. Il semblait parfois si serein qu'on le croirait tout simplement endormi. Elle savait pourtant que c'était loin d'être le cas. Tout particulièrement lorsque son visage se défigurait d'horreur ou lorsqu'il échappait un cri terrifiant, prisonnier de ses rêves de tourmente.

--

Il se réveilla. Il ouvrit des yeux fatigués sur un plafond blanc immaculé, presque aveuglant. Clignant péniblement des yeux, il aperçut à sa droite une personne accoudée à la fenêtre, semblant absorbée par ce qu'il se passait au-dehors. La lumière vive – trop vive – du soleil donnait à ses traits un air presque irréel, fantastique. D'autant plus que voilà des années qu'il n'avait eu le loisir de pouvoir les contempler.

Ému, il laissa échapper un filet de voix pour attirer son attention. Lorsque ces yeux hérités de leur mère se posèrent sur lui, il crut qu'il allait pleurer de joie. La silhouette auréolée de lumière de son frère se rapprocha de lui, telle une vision céleste. Un sourire étrange flottait sur ses lèvres. Il ne releva pas immédiatement le détail, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer du regard ce visage qu'il avait presque oublié après toutes ces années.

Lorsque la lueur changea dans le regard fraternel, cependant, il resta interdit. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le sourire sembla se faire creux. Les yeux parurent perdre de l'éclat, la lumière décliner, les couleurs se ternir. Un courant d'air glacé pénétra la pièce, faisant claquer les rideaux et baisser efficacement la température.

Son frère avait maintenant toutes les allures d'un fantôme. Ce n'était pas une vision céleste, c'était une vision de cauchemar. Encore et toujours.

--

Alphonse passait régulièrement. Ou du moins, aussi régulièrement que possible. C'était devenu particulièrement difficile depuis les derniers évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Central. Elle n'en savait que peu de choses, mais tout de même assez pour savoir que la situation ne se réglerait pas facilement. Et Alphonse, de par l'implication plus ou moins volontaire de son frère, s'y trouvait embarqué de la même manière.

Il devait s'occuper de tout à la fois : éloigner les curieux, se justifier devant le nouveau Parlement, témoigner par-ci, intervenir par-là. Et s'inquiéter pour son frère aîné.

Elle espérait juste qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, lui disait souvent de ne pas se laisser surmener, de trouver le temps de souffler, et ajoutait parfois avec un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de deux Elric sur le carreau, qu'un seul suffisait bien.

Alors il souriait à son tour, lui promettait de faire attention, et repartait pour attraper le dernier train.

--

L'ombre semblait gagner en intensité, se faisant plus noire, plus épaisse, palpable presque. Elle s'étendait devant lui, déployant ses larges pans sombres sur les décombres qui constituaient les alentours. Elle était presque familière, comme s'il la connaissait d'un lointain passé, enfoui quelque part dans les méandres de son esprit.

Il n'avait malgré tout pas l'intention de méditer là-dessus bien longtemps, car il restait certain d'une chose : elle n'était pas inoffensive.

Il se remit à courir, aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Il fallait s'éloigner. Mettre le plus de distance possible. Ne pas se retourner.

La vitesse était cependant toute relative pour elle, qui n'avait pas besoin de jambes.

Lorsqu'elle le saisit à la cheville, il laissa échapper un cri à la fois de surprise et d'horreur. Ca n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. L'ombre se glissa le long de sa jambe, remonta pour s'étendre sur sa poitrine, immobiliser petit à petit son corps, son esprit. Le pire fut lorsqu'elle atteignit le visage, s'engouffrant dans la gorge déployée dans un cri de terreur étouffé, et avalant un à un les yeux aux pupilles dilatées.

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il avait tant de choses à faire, à dire, à rattraper. Il avait sacrifié la moitié de sa vie pour réparer une faute qui était sienne. Il avait tout laissé, tout. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à reprendre une partie de ce qui avait été perdu, il allait disparaître aussi sec ?

Non. Jamais.

Non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, _NON !_

--

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la lumière du soleil, il crut qu'il allait devenir aveugle. D'instinct, il referma les paupières. Ses autres sens se mirent en éveil, petit à petit.

Il avait chaud. Un tissu frais laissait couler des gouttes d'eau glacée sur sa peau, se mêlant à la sueur. Sa main de chair était serrée dans une autre. Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps semblait trop accablé par la fièvre. Il tenta alors de serrer légèrement les doigts.

Il entendit un bruit, un souffle, un vague bruissement de tissu. La lumière sembla s'atténuer. Le tissu se retira, puis revint pour éponger son front avec douceur. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il rouvrit les yeux, prudemment.

Tout était flou. Une silhouette se tenait à son chevet. A mesure que sa vision se clarifiait, il distingua un sourire rassurant, des yeux bleus comme l'azur, des traits familiers. Alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter – et si tout n'était qu'une illusion ? et si tout n'était qu'une nouvelle ruse ? et si… –, il distingua des mots.

« Chut… C'est fini… Tout va bien… C'est fini… Je suis là… Je serai toujours là… »

Alors il sourit. Car il sut qu'il était en sécurité. Car il sut que lorsqu'il sombrerait de nouveau dans les ténèbres, tout ne serait plus aussi sombre. Car il sut que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle serait là, avec lui.

Le cauchemar était terminé. Et il laissa la fatigue l'emporter dans un sommeil réparateur, deux yeux azur veillant sur lui, brillants de larmes de joie et de soulagement.


	16. 10 fois

**Thème 10 : #10**

* * *

La première fois, elle l'avait pris par surprise. C'était inattendu. Et douloureux.

La deuxième fois avait, bizarrement, suivi peu après. Bon, il l'avait un peu mérité aussi...

La troisième fois, il avait brièvement espéré que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude.

La quatrième fois, c'était déjà foutu... De loin, l'avait-il prise, celle-là.

La cinquième fois, il commençait presque à s'y habituer. Presque.

La sixième fois, il avait l'impression que cette partie de son crâne était devenue insensible.

La septième fois, ah ! Il ne l'avait pas méritée celle-là !

Protester lui en a coûté une huitième.

La neuvième fois, c'était par accident. Elle était tombée de l'établi alors qu'ils... enfin...

La dixième fois, c'était pour le « réveiller » alors qu'il restait hébété par la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prévu qu'il tombât dans les pommes...

Il y avait des jours où il se disait que la relation qu'il avait avec cette clé de douze était encore plus particulière qu'avec elle.

**

* * *

Voilà. Ca donne ça quand j'ai une semaine de retard. J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de tout le monde, je ferai mieux pour le prochain...**

**Et plus vite.**

**(Roh, j'ai honte.)**


End file.
